Into the Mouth of Madness, Into The Eyes of Chaos
by Kindred's Bloody Masquerade
Summary: A massive invasion of Orion Septura Prime by the forces of chaos to capture the hive world has been underway for the past five years. As Imperial Guard forces race to reinforce the hive world a bloody ground war erupts across the planet. Chaos forces systematically go from hive to hive destroying all in their path, this is the story of those defenders in their desperate battle


_**Into the Mouth of Madness, **_

_**Into The Eyes of Chaos**_

_**Part 1:**_

_**Battle for Thoranoth Hive**_

_**Introduction:**_

_**First Strike**_

_**Orion Septura Prime Hive World, Vacharian Star System, Segmentum Obscurus **_

Orion Septura Prime: Current Population – 15 Billion of 34 Billion (Estimated Losses of 19 Billion since the Ruinous Powers Invaded the World. 11 Billion in Casualties, 8 Billion People and Seven Hive Cities are Thought to Have Joined the Forces of Chaos).

Much of the world's Industrial Capacity is now in the hands of the Chaos Forces. Hit particularly hard were the ten legions of Skitarii the Adeptus Mechanicus had defending the Forge World. Alongside them were fifty divisions (250 regiments) of Imperial Guard and five hundred million Planetary Defence Force Troopers.

At present all but two of the Skitarii legions are destroyed, the remaining legions hold on desperately to guard the planet's single Titan Legion in the Hive Capital City of Ameroth. Thirty Five Divisions of Imperial Guard have been decimated to the point that they are no longer effective fighting units and have been transferred to the remaining seven divisions protecting the Capital City. These seven divisions protect Ameroth Hive and the Imperial Planetary Governor and the noble elite that run the Hive City. Eight full divisions have gone over to the control of the Chaos Forces, taking with them vital equipment and machinery. These traitorous guards will lead the attack on the capital city. There is little chance of salvation for any of them. Five years under the control of the Ruinous Powers has left them barely identifiable as humans. Many have resorted to such vile practices as cannibalism as their prisoners would attest to if only they still lived.

In the west three hives had nuked themselves rather than fall into the hands of the Ruinous Powers. The eight remaining hives in the west were the first to fall to the vast armies of the Chaos Gods. The last one held out for five years, but time is something the Ruinous Powers has plenty of.

In the east the treacherous Hive City nobility handed all seven Hive Cities over to the Ruinous Powers with barely a shot fired. With them they took eight billion once loyal citizens and eight full divisions of Imperial Guard, not to mention the two hundred million PDF troopers that were guarding the seven eastern hive cities.

Thoranoth Hive stood strong and proud, the last bastion of hope on the southern continent, guarding the way to the north. The largest and most northerly of the southern continent hives. Thoranoth would fight valiantly to stem the tide of forces rushing to besiege the northern hives.

Thoranoth Hive stretched into the distance from its heart and centre for at least two hundred miles in every direction. It was a city of three billion people on the surface and a further five hundred million living below the surface of the city in the Underworks. The hive was protected by seven walls running the full length of the city and encompassing it behind a protective shield of fortified positions, such as gatehouses, towers, bunkers and trenches, not to mention void shields that had thus far saved the city from bombardment. But the Great Enemy of the Ruinous Powers had besieged the city for the past year. And while they seemed in little hurry to actually push on further into the heart of the city everyone knew that when they did finally assault the city, the defences would probably not hold for long.

Thoranoth Hive had been the salvation for the remnants of the Imperial Guard and PDF troops that had retreated from the east and west hive cities after they fell to the Chaos Powers. The entire city has mobilized for war. New weapons and equipment straight off the production line were going to bolster the battered forces of the Imperial Guard and PDF. While also equipping the millions of citizenry who had chosen to stand and fight against the invaders.

The task of commanding such forces fell to Lord Commander General Renaldo Savastikova of the PDF,High Lord Hive City Governor Cassius Marcus Umberto Verne representing the Free Peoples Militia of Thoranoth Hive, and Lord Commander Colonel Gregori Mendoza of the remnants of Imperial Guard forces in the city. The production lines of the city never ceased. They churned out tens of thousands of vehicles, and millions of weapons every day. All would be needed in the coming days if they were to even try and slow their enemy down.

* * *

_**The Ruling Elite of Orion Septura Prime**_

_**Lord Militant General Augustinius Octavius Ramastein (Commander of the seven remaining divisions on Orion Septura Prime).**_

_**Lord General Allexiana Savranos (Commander of the Cadian 1575**__**th**__** Division, the most veteran troops on the planet).**_

_**Lord General Commissar Xerxes Christof Leonardus (Commander of the Mordian 859**__**th **__**Division, the most senior Commissar on the planet). **_

_**Imperial Planetary Governor Marconius Draxus Thedorius Amerothi (Leader of the Free People of Orion Septura Prime).**_

_**Imperial Planetary Governor's Wife Lady Alexandria Amerothi (Popular Voice of the Free People of Orion Septura Prime).**_

_**Imperial Planetary Lord Marshall Septonius Antoninus Lyonarus (Commander of all remaining Planetary Defence Forces left on the planet).**_

_**Lord High Magos Travonis Ulrich Vallestina (Representative and Commander of all Adeptus Mechanicus Forces and personnel on the planet). **_

_**Magos Uldred Zetheniah Vallestina (Commander of the Titan Legion stationed in Ameroth Hive).**_

* * *

_**The Hive Cities of Orion Septura Prime**_

_**Thoranoth Hive (Under Heavy Attack) – Capital of the Southern Continent Hives**_

_**Ameroth Hive (Hive Under Siege) – Planetary Capital Hive City**_

_**Severoth Hive (Hive Under Siege)**_

_**Septuroth Hive (Hive Under Siege)**_

_**Kazparoth Hive (Hive Under Siege)**_

_**Ravenoth Hive (Hive Under Siege)**_

_**Makaroth Hive (Hive Under Siege)**_

_**Zarenoth Hive (Hive Under Siege)**_

_**Esturoth Hive (Hive Under Siege)**_

_**Anduroth Hive (Hive Under Siege)**_

_**Remaroth Hive (Hive Under Siege)**_

_**Maranoth Hive (Nuked Hive)**_

_**Halzeroth Hive (Nuked Hive)**_

_**Dakaroth Hive (Nuked Hive)**_

_**Xanderoth Hive (Destroyed Hive)**_

_**Erganoth Hive (Destroyed Hive)**_

_**Lysanderoth Hive (Destroyed Hive)**_

_**Lavenoth Hive (Destroyed Hive)**_

_**Kremenoth Hive (Destroyed Hive)**_

_**Ullanoth Hive (Destroyed Hive)**_

_**Kaspanoth Hive (Destroyed Hive)**_

_**Zannzeroth Hive (Destroyed Hive)**_

_**Kalanoth Hive (Traitor Hive)**_

_**Landeroth Hive (Traitor Hive)**_

_**Daveroth Hive (Traitor Hive)**_

_**Quarenoth Hive (Traitor Hive)**_

_**Sitheroth Hive (Traitor Hive)**_

_**Ramsarioth Hive (Traitor Hive)**_

_**Revanoth Hive (Traitor Hive)**_

* * *

_**Thoranoth Hive Cast of Characters **_

_**and Order of Battle**_

_**High Lord Hive City Governor Cassius Marcus Umberto Verne (Acting Commander of the Free People of Thoranoth Hive Militia, Commands a militia of a hundred million citizens). **_

_**Foreman General Vradislav Bastillia (Acting Commander of the Free Dockers & Manufactory Workers Union Militia, 50,000,000 Militia). **_

_**Lord Commander General Renaldo Savastikova (Commander of the five remaining divisions of Planetary Defence Force Troops in the Hive City of Thoranoth)**_

_**Lord General Silvionni Travestori (Commander of 123**__**rd**__** Planetary Defence Division) 10 Regiments of 10,000 men each**_

_**Lord General Dietrich Personius (Commander of 125**__**th**__** Planetary Defence Division) **__**10 Regiments of 10,000 men each**_

_**Lord General Hanzarion Balticarius (Commander of 129**__**th**__** Planetary Defence Division) 10 Regiments of 10,000 men each**_

_**Lord General Lathanielle Francos (Commander of 133**__**rd**__** Planetary Defence Division) 10 Regiments of 10,000 men each**_

_**Lord General Anduros Ervenheim (Commander of 137**__**th**__** Planetary Defence Division) 10 Regiments of 10,000 men each**_

_**Lord Colonel Francisco Beretonni (Commander of the remnants of shattered regiments and divisions, the highest ranking officer still alive and able to take command of the broken PDF) The remnants of broken PDF troopers amount to about 50,000**_

_**Lord Commander Colonel Gregori Mendoza (Highest ranking officer still alive, representing the remnants of five divisions (Orion Septura Prime 36**__**th**__** Division, 37**__**th**__** Division, 38**__**th**__** Division, 39**__**th**__** Division, 40**__**th**__** Division) of the Imperial Guard. He has at most four broken regiments (35,000 troops) and very few high ranking officers. The hierarchy fled to Ameroth Hive in the early days of the war).**_

_**Lord Major Zanthia Vrakar (Second in Command of the remaining Imperial Guard in Thoranoth Hive) **_

_**Senior Commissar Lord Dragos Drachenheim (Highest ranking commissar in Thoranoth Hive)**_

_**Major Jann Andrevicus (Acting commander of the newly formed 199**__**th**__** Orion Septura Prime Imperial Guard Regiment) 20 Infantry Companies of 300 men**_

_**Major Dravenor Limanski (Acting commander of the newly formed 200**__**th**__** Orion Septura Prime Imperial Guard Regiment) 20 Infantry Companies of 300 men**_

_**Major Heimloch Lenninsburg (Acting commander of the newly formed 201**__**st**__** Orion Septura Prime Imperial Guard Regiment) 20 Infantry Companies of 300 men**_

_**Major Juma Kumassu (Acting commander of the newly formed 202**__**nd**__** Orion Septura Prime Imperial Guard Regiment) 20 Infantry Companies of 300 men**_

_**Major Athos Drakorian (Acting commander of the newly formed 21**__**st**__** Orion Septura Prime Imperial Guard Transport Regiment) 30 Companies of 20 Chimeras **_

_**Major Zax Evandra (Acting commander of the newly formed 21**__**st**__** Orion Septura Prime Imperial Guard Transport Regiment) 30 Companies of 20 Chimeras**_

_**Major Ryder Stormcroft (Acting commander of the newly formed 21**__**st**__** Orion Septura Prime Imperial Guard Transport Regiment) 30 Companies of 20 Chimeras**_

_**Major Pelios Zandovich (Acting commander of the newly formed 21**__**st**__** Orion Septura Prime Imperial Guard Transport Regiment) 30 Companies of 20 Chimeras**_

_**Captain Hazalan Erakovich (Acting commander of the newly formed 111**__**th**__** Artillery Company) 23 Basilisk Self Propelled Artillery Guns**_

_**Captain Hadley Dravovich (Acting commander of the newly formed 75**__**th**__** Anti Air Company) 16 Hydra Mobile Flak Tanks**_

_**Captain Randellis Scottori (Acting commander of the newly formed 89**__**th**__** Armoured Company) 18 Leman Russ, 3 Baneblade, 1 Shadowsword **_

_**Captain Forester Magnos (Acting commander of the newly formed 1**__**st**__** Sniper Company) 850 Snipers armed with long las, camo cloaks**_

_**Captain Lynnara Delthanos (Acting commander of the newly formed 2**__**nd**__** Sniper Company) 850 Snipers armed with long las, camo cloaks**_

_**Captain Zev Harker (Acting commander of the newly formed 3**__**rd**__** Sniper Company) 850 Snipers armed with long las, camo cloaks**_

_**Captain Hunter Kaine (Acting commander of the newly formed 1**__**st**__** Special Operations Company) 800 Storm Troopers with Hellguns and Carapace Armour, 120 Chimeras **_

_**Captain Thandros Marik (Acting commander of the newly formed 2**__**nd**__** Special Operations Company) 800 Storm Troopers with Hellguns and Carapace Armour, 120 Chimeras **_

_**Captain Sevilla Antios (Acting commander of the newly formed 3**__**rd**__** Special Operations Company) 800 Storm Troopers with Hellguns and Carapace Armour, 120 Chimeras **_

_**Captain Morgan Kaine (Acting commander of the newly formed 4**__**th**__** Special Operations Company) 800 Storm Troopers with Hellguns and Carapace Armour, 120 Chimeras **_

_**Captain Devlan Sharanova (Acting commander of the newly formed 5**__**th**__** Special Operations Company) 800 Storm Troopers with Hellguns and Carapace Armour, 120 Chimeras**_

* * *

_**Vastani's Rangers**_

_**Retired Lord Commander Marshall Kivan Vastani (Acting Commander of the Rangers of Thoranoth, 750,000 Militia). 10 Divisions of 75,000 militia each (Mostly ex military veterans, police force, and military fanatics).**_

_**Lord General Rorik Vastani (Brother of Kivan, leader of the 1**__**st**__** Rangers Division, 75,000 Militia). 5 regiments of 15,000 militia each**_

_**Lord Colonel Roman Vastani (Youngest Brother of Kivan, leader of the 1**__**st**__** Rangers Regiment, 15,000 Militia). 5 brigades of 3000 militia each**_

_**Lord Major Renn Vastani (Eldest son of Kivan, leader of the 1**__**st**__** Rangers Brigade, 3000 Militia). 5 companies of 600 militia each**_

_**Lord Captain Ryan Vastani (Eldest son of Renn, leader of 1**__**st**__** Company, 1**__**st**__** Rangers Brigade, 600 Militia). 10 Platoons of 60 militia each**_

_**Lord Major Casperon Richter of the Imperial Guard (Liaison to the Rangers of Thoranoth).**_

_**Captain Francis Mercer (Major Richter's Adjutant)**_

_**Captain Yani Deverov (Master Vox Operator for Major Richter)**_

* * *

_**Lieutenant Matt Delaney of the Imperial Guard (1**__**st**__** Sniper Company) (Liaison Officer to the 1**__**st**__** Rangers Brigade, 1**__**st**__** Company, 1**__**st**__** Platoon)**_

_**Sergeant Mack McArthur of the Imperial Guard (1**__**st**__** Sniper Company) Master Vox**_

_**Corporal Francesca Lamonte of the Imperial Guard (1**__**st**__** Sniper Company) Medic**_

_**Private Declan Franks of the Imperial Guard (1**__**st**__** Sniper Company)**_

_**Private Anton Nivonna of the Imperial Guard (1**__**st**__** Sniper Company)**_

* * *

_**1**__**st**__** Platoon, 1**__**st**__** Company, 1**__**st**__** Rangers Brigade, 1**__**st**__** Rangers Regiment, 1**__**st**__** Rangers Division**_

_**Lieutenant Nasher Klintov (leader of 1**__**st**__** Platoon HQ Squad, 1**__**st**__** Company, 1**__**st**__** Rangers Brigade, 60 Militia).**_

_**Senior Sergeant Korrina Labowski (Master Vox Operator), las gun**_

_**Sergeant Horgan Kapelli, las gun, plasma pistol**_

_**Corporal Assan Vega – Medic, las gun**_

_**Private Mikos Muldoon – Heavy Weapon (Heavy Bolter), las gun **_

_**Private Sirus Jevan – Heavy Weapon, las gun **_

_**Private Han Miller – Heavy Weapon (Heavy Flamer), las gun **_

_**Private Bart Pravonne – Heavy Weapon, las gun **_

_**Private Kurt Venika – Heavy Weapon (Missile Launcher), las gun **_

_**Private Ervin Thurman – Heavy Weapon, las gun **_

_**Sergeant Sven Lemari (leader of 1**__**st**__** Squad, 1**__**st**__** Platoon, 1**__**st**__** Company, 1**__**st**__** Rangers Brigade, 10 Militia). las gun, plasma pistol **_

_**Corporal Timus Brookes – Comms, las gun**_

_**Private Den Makari – Medic, las gun**_

_**Private Summer Winters – Sniper, Long las**_

_**Private Shelton Graves – Sniper, Long las **_

_**Private Ves Dougan – Trooper, las gun**_

_**Private Wesley Rimnos – Trooper, las gun**_

_**Private Calder Coburn – Trooper, las gun**_

_**Private Trey McGannis – Heavy Weapon (Heavy Bolter), las gun **_

_**Private Cal Bristov – Heavy Weapon, las gun **_

_**Sergeant Slim Miley (leader of 2**__**nd**__** Squad, 1**__**st**__** Platoon, 1**__**st**__** Company, 1**__**st**__** Rangers Brigade, 10 Militia). las gun, plasma pistol**_

_**Corporal Telli Savranus – Comms, las gun**_

_**Private Mirk Stevanovich – Medic, las gun**_

_**Private Devon Grossman – Sniper, Long las**_

_**Private April Tyler – Sniper, Long las **_

_**Private Anders Floyd – Trooper, las gun**_

_**Private Reece Floyd – Trooper, las gun**_

_**Private Tyne Frankov – Trooper, las gun**_

_**Private Kris Burnham – Heavy Weapon (Lascannon), las gun **_

_**Private Fren Ferris – Heavy Weapon, las gun **_

_**Sergeant Lukus Myers (leader of 3**__**rd**__** Squad, 1**__**st**__** Platoon, 1**__**st**__** Company, 1**__**st**__** Rangers Brigade, 10 Militia). las gun, plasma pistol**_

_**Corporal Doran Myers – Comms, las gun**_

_**Private Vincent Voston – Medic, las gun**_

_**Private Hath Holloway – Sniper, Long las**_

_**Private Oran Ladowski – Sniper, Long las **_

_**Private Regus Morte – Trooper, las gun**_

_**Private Asher Dorne – Trooper, las gun**_

_**Private Kimm Dannan – Trooper, las gun**_

_**Private Erziel Gante – Heavy Weapon (Missile Launcher), las gun **_

_**Private Rokar Sterne – Heavy Weapon, las gun **_

_**Sergeant Gemlann Cross (leader of 4**__**th**__** Squad, 1**__**st**__** Platoon, 1**__**st**__** Company, 1**__**st**__** Rangers Brigade, 10 Militia). las gun, plasma pistol**_

_**Corporal Marve Dunlis – Comms, las gun**_

_**Private Chris Daines – Medic, las gun**_

_**Private Miles Freeman – Sniper, Long las**_

_**Private Gorn Stavrin – Sniper, Long las **_

_**Private Micha Banderosi – Trooper, las gun**_

_**Private Kyle Trevanni – Trooper, las gun**_

_**Private Hawke Velloni – Trooper, las gun**_

_**Private Benjamin Morley – Heavy Weapon (Heavy Flamer), las gun **_

_**Private Ludd Wrenley – Heavy Weapon, las gun **_

_**Sergeant Dyson Tremaine (leader of 5**__**th**__** Squad, 1**__**st**__** Platoon, 1**__**st**__** Company, 1**__**st**__** Rangers Brigade, 10 Militia). las gun, plasma pistol**_

_**Corporal Laune Easton – Comms, las gun**_

_**Private Napper Banks – Medic, las gun**_

_**Private Ginny 'Gravestone' Cauldwell – Sniper, Long las**_

_**Private Landers 'Deadeye' Vraune – Sniper, Long las **_

_**Private Saul 'Smokey' Piper – Trooper, las gun**_

_**Private Hank Brevin – Trooper, las gun**_

_**Private Calli Dunloch – Trooper, las gun**_

_**Private Norm 'Grimmstone' Griston – Heavy Weapon (Missile Launcher), las gun **_

_**Private Paulus 'Brimstone' Hannrin – Heavy Weapon, las gun **_

* * *

_**Besieged Thoranoth Hive, Southern Outer Wall, 112**__**th**__** Gate Fortress, 800 Miles from City Centre, Day 385 of the Siege**_

"What do you see Lieutenant, anything moving out there?"

"It's the same as ever, sergeant. They just sit there behind their trenchline and defences and play that same old garbage every day. You would think that by now their people would have worked out we don't intend to surrender no matter how many people they execute until we comply."

"It's annoying though, sir. Every day they blast out the same old messages hour after hour. It really does get to some of the men, it's bad for morale."

"Loud voices are the least of our worries, sergeant. If they ever decide to attack, we'll be the first to be hit. Hopefully the void shields will hold, but if they hit it with enough firepower who knows how long we can holdout."

"I wonder what they are waiting for, sir. They've been sat behind those trench lines for over a year and not so much as a single assault."

"Maybe there moving all their forces into position. Since the traitor hives went over to their side they've got a mass of new troops and equipment. Maybe they just want it all in place before they commit themselves."

"Damn traitors, they'll rot in hell for this treachery. When we eventually do fight it'll be Imperial Guard and PDF we're facing, our own people. At least what used to be our own people. Emperor only knows what they are now. The Ruinous Powers leave their mark from what I hear and that scum are already damned."

"Did you hear that noise? I think we're under attack."

"What …?"

Before the sergeant could finish his sentence the sky lit up in rainbow of coloured lights. Streams of plasma bombarded the void shield above the gate fortress. At first the shield held but as the minutes dragged on it was obvious the Ruinous Powers intended to break through the wall by firing everything their massive fleet in orbit could throw at it.

Commands were relayed all along the front line. "Assault Began midnight, all units in the southern most sectors are to help defend the outer wall."

Then the void shields exploded outwards in a bombardment that would have destroyed anything it hit. Plasma and laser fire from the fleet tore into the wall along a five mile section between the 112th Gate Fortress and 113th Gate Fortress. From behind the trenchline whole regiments of captured and traitor Basilisks opened fire with a deafening roar of their 'Earthshaker' guns. What had seemed like an invulnerable position to be in one moment was obliterated in seconds as the full force of the Chaos Gods brought their arsenal of weapons to bear on the terrified defenders.

At once the whole trenchline across from the five mile section of wall sprang into life. Whole divisions of Traitor Imperial Guard and PDF were ordered forward against the fortified positions that hadn't been destroyed in the initial onslaught. Behind them were tens of millions of cultists and their traitor marine masters, along with all manner of warped creations, all with one purpose, to annihilate the enemy.

The defenders heavy gun emplacements opened fire in a desperate bid to stem the endless tide of enemies. Before they had fired more than a few deadly shots they too were turned into pools of plasma and blasted rockcrete and metal. Nothing could survive such a bombardment as the Ruinous Powers had planned all along. The defenders complacency had given the Chaos Forces all the time they needed to mass their troops in preparation for an invasion of Thoranoth Hive. With virtually no armoured units left to turn them back, the attackers would meet little resistance in the outer seven walls, although they would at least know now that they were under attack. There was four hundred miles of fields, farmlands, farms and ranches to traverse on their journey to the outer city. With a wall the same as they had just destroyed every fifty miles.

The walls stretched from east to west, with impassable mountain ranges on either side. But they didn't have to destroy every stretch of wall. They just needed to breach it and would do so in several other sections once the fleet was ready to resume bombardment. This would allow an easier influx of traitor forces than trying to force the entirety of their forces through one five mile gap. It would also prevent the defenders from massing into a defensive position. Although if the Chaos Forces were made aware of how truly desperately low their enemy's manpower was they would have attacked the moment they arrived on planet.

Within hours the attackers were through the gap and marching and driving onto the next wall. The defenders were in full retreat as word spread of how easily the outer section of wall had fallen. Farms and ranches were evacuated in their thousands as desperate people tried to reach the city before the wave of chaos rode right over them.

* * *

_**Several days after the attack on the outer wall**_

Lord Major Casperon Richter of the Imperial Guard, Liaison to the Rangers of Thoranoth looked carefully around the Grand Old Theatre of Kings. In it's heyday it was the place to be for the nobles of Thoranoth Hive. Today it served as the meeting venue, although one might call it the General Headquarters of the Rangers of Thoranoth also known as Vastani's Rangers. The venue played host to 1 Lord Marshall, 10 Lord Generals, 50 Lord Colonels, 250 Lord Majors, 1250 Lord Captains, 12500 Lieutenants, plus The General Command HQ Staff. The entire command structure of the Rangers, representing over 750,000 militia.

They were an impressive sight and a much needed bastion of defence in the coming days for the Battle of Thoranoth. Considering the poor state of the Imperial Guard and Planetary Defence Forces, it could well be that the Rangers were the last hope for the hive. But everyone knew they were outmanned and outgunned by the Ruinous Powers.

The Lord Major took his seat at the front of the stage, an invitation from the Lord Marshall himself. The Imperial Guard High Command had sent the major as more of a gesture of civility than any recognition of the Rangers, who they regarded as amateurs and no better than common militiamen. The Rangers were in fact veterans of many past wars, retrained and equipped by Vastani Global Enterprises as a private security force. The Company made all manner of items for the common infantryman. From carapace armour to lascannons, from camo cloaks to rebreathers, they supplied there own forces, the Imperial Guard and the PDF not to mention other private security forces. Much of their training involved the possibility of planetary invasion by alien forces. They had prepared for hundreds of years for such an event and now the time had come to test their mettle against the Ruinous Powers and the treacherous scum of the traitor hives of Orion Septura Prime.

It took several hours for the vast number of officers to take their seats in the theatre. When all were seated the place was close to being full to capacity. All eyes were on the Lord Marshall as he walked to his position on the stage.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen, fellow Rangers and distinguished guests. It is dire news that brings us together as one on this sorrowful day. Today is a dark day in the history of Thoranoth Hive. As you must all be aware by now, our beloved hive is under attack from insidious Ruinous Powers. We knew this day would finally come. It is the very reason we have trained and equipped ourselves these many long years.

"We are to meet the enemy in combat. We stand beside our fellow citizens, The Imperial Guard, The Planetary Defence Forces, and the Free Peoples Militia of Thoranoth Hive as the last bastion of hope for our people. For those thinking there is a chance to flee, I say you are deluding yourselves. A massive enemy fleet awaits any who would be so foolish as to try and leave the planet. Every other hive on the planet is destroyed, besieged or turned traitor. Where would you run to? The mountains, how long could anyone survive in such a hostile environment. No brothers and sisters we must fight. To the last of us if necessary. But for every Ranger we lose we must take many of their kind with us.

"As you entered you were all given a folder with your name on it. Those are your orders for the coming battle. I choose not to make those orders public knowledge as there are thought to be spies even within our own organization. It pains me to think we could have traitors among the ranks of the Rangers. Perhaps we have been lax and too complacent in our vetting and security. But let any collaborators know, they will face a terrible death for their treacherous crimes. Your orders are to be followed to the letter and only through new orders issued by the High Command of the Rangers will you stray from those orders.

"We have a duty to defend this hive city of ours. For ourselves, for our families, for our friends and for our people. The burden can not fall on the shoulders of the Imperial Guard and Planetary Defence Forces alone. This is our home. We will drive the enemy back to the stars and the filthy hole from which they crawled out of. We are outnumbered and outgunned thanks to those treacherous dogs from the traitor hives. But even as we speak, the manufactories of Thoranoth produce an endless supply of material needed for the war effort. The farms have delivered record crops and all is now stored in silos and warehouses ready for a long siege.

"You may have heard how easily the enemy forces overran the south wall, and how fast they race to the next wall. We can waste no time in discussion. Our plans have been made over the past five years for this very situation. The walls are lost to us or will be over the next few weeks. We simply don't have the forces to hold back such a large concentration of enemy forces. But our salvation lies within the manufactories and warehouses, within the hab domes carefully prepared defences. We will make them pay for every inch of ground. We will make them pay for every life they take. We will make them pay for thinking that they could march into our city and meet no effective resistance."

The applause was loud and electrifying. It was a morale booster to get the entire structure of the commanding elite of the Rangers in the mood for war. And it seemed to have worked. Lord Major Casperon Richter of the Imperial Guard. Liaison to the Rangers of Thoranoth clapped along with the Rangers. More out of a show of respect than for the actual words spoken. He remembered something similar to this five years earlier when the enemy had first arrived. Back then it was Imperial Guard holding the meeting, in a place very similar to where he sat now. They had been just as full of hope and surety of their own ability to stop the enemy. Now the Imperial Guard were a broken force, almost too small in number to make any real difference to the outcome. Even the Rangers outnumbered them by twenty to one.

_**This is the account of The Battle for Thoranoth Hive as recorded and told by Lord Major Casperon Richter of the Imperial Guard. Liaison to the Rangers of Thoranoth.**_


End file.
